Must Love Dogs
by carlyEP
Summary: Andy comes back from UC and is reassigned to a new project... With Sam...and Boo! Can this project bring them back to their "normal"?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I am currently writing this as a final short story for my college creative writing class and thought I would publish it on here and get some feedback. I will be posting chapters as I write. This is my first story on here so please feel free to tell me like it is. I have thick skin.

~Carly

P.S. My ideas are my own. I do not own or profit from Rookie Blue, it's story, or characters. Owned by GlobalTV and ABC. (However, I would love to own Sam Swarek!) ;p

Chapter 1

Six months.

Six months is a long time to be away from friends and family. Especially when during those six months you are not allowed any contact with your old life whatsoever and your name changes. In six months, Andy McNally was able to see the effect that being undercover could have on a person. Physically, her appearance had changed; her long brunette locks were now a blond shoulder length bob with black undertones. She had lost some weight; long hours and sporadic meals will do that to a person. And her simple wardrobe of jeans and tank tops were no longer ideal for her current "scene." Cocktail dresses and uncomfortable shoes now ruled her life. Emotionally, Andy swore she was fine, she was the same Andy, but her undercover partner, Nick, could tell she had changed. She was distant and quiet. Her allergy to silence never became an issue anymore. Difficult situations didn't shake her nearly as much as they used to. She had hardened up, and the barrier around her lion heart had gone from glass to cement. Like it or not, Andy McNally had changed during her six months away, and now she had to go back to her old life and pretend that "Candice" never existed.

Sitting on the bench in the locker room, Andy removed her faked colored contact lenses and tried to process her undercover assignment so she could file it away and get back to her life here at fifteenth division. She wondered how Sam managed to thrive on the undercover work, going from one assignment to the next.

Sam Swarek; First, her training officer, then her partner (in the work sense), then friend, and finally boyfriend. It took two years for them to admit that they had something special. He was the only man that had stuck around long enough to break down the walls and gain Andy's trust and her love; only to dump her in a parking lot when things got rough. He had once told her "You won't get rid of me without a fight." Shaking her head and letting out a cold chuckle, she finished changing into her uniform so she would not be late for parade. God, she was such a sucker.

Parade was brief and assignments given. A round of applause and welcome backs were issued to Andy and Nick. Quickly everyone began clearing out on their assignments. As Andy walked towards the bullpen, deadset on her mission to find the coffee machine, Staff Sergeant Best came out of his office and called out to her.

"Officer McNally. You've been reassigned. Check in with the detectives. They will fill you in."

"Anyone in particular I should be asking?"

"Swarek."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy felt as if she had just been sucker punched. Her mind was racing. When had Sam become a detective? Why had he become a detective? I mean seriously, she had only been gone six months and before that her best friend Traci was close to finishing her training rotation with the D's.

Making her way slowly, she entered the detectives' office. Sure enough, a new brass nameplate on the door proved that S. Swarek was now a D. Seeing Traci, she decided that she needed to say hello. Plus Traci always was able to calm her nerves when she began to over think things. Traci welcomed her back as only a best friend could and invited her to dinner with her and her son, Leo. Andy was more than happy to accept. They had a lot to catch up on. After a final hug, Andy quietly walked across the room and turned the doorknob to Sam's office.

Lost in thought and hoping he wouldn't notice her entrance right away, Andy was blindsided by a large furry object taking her out at the knees. Sam heard the door click open, but was busy reading over a case. He didn't look up until he heard a loud thud, Still not sure who Boo was currently killing with kisses he stood up to call him off.

"Don't worry he's friendly. Boo off."

"I hope you're planning on signing him up for obedience lessons before he gets any bigger."

That voice stopped Sam in his tracks. He knew she was back, but didn't think she would be in his office right now.

"Andy?"

"Were you expecting someone else Swarek?" Andy stated while dusting herself off and standing. Sam cringed. She had used his last name. Andy had always called him Sam.

"Ah, no, but actually I wasn't expecting anyone. What brings you to this part of the office?" _Smooth Swarek._

"Well, Best sent me here, said I'm on assignment and you were the person he sent me to."

Sam stood for a second completely silent. _Oh crap! Best assigned Andy to this project? With me? As if life between them couldn't get any more complicated. I mean sure, he had originally signed up for this project because of Andy, but she had run off on an undercover assignment. Even after he poured his heart out trying to apologize for breaking off their relationship. That night in fact. _Pulling himself out of his thoughts he responded:

"What do you know about the K-9 unit?"

"Come again?" Andy questioned immediately.

"The assignment, you and me, well, and Boo here. Fifteeth division is collaborating with the K-9 unit to train a new 'officer."

"So let me get this straight. I come back from deep undercover to become a dog trainer?"

"Well, in part of the training, we get to become Boo's handlers. We would become part of the K-9 unit."

Andy was still unsure about the whole situation, but looked down at the dog who was now sitting between her and Sam, almost as if he was trying to follow the conversation. She scratched the dog behind the ears. It was then when she really looked at Boo. He did not scream police dog. He was pale blond and had curly fur.

"What kind of dog is he?"

Sam swallowed nervously, "Labradoodle."

At that moment, both Andy and Sam flash backed six months to the night Andy left for her undercover assignment. She had had a rough shift that day and to complicate matters Sam had told her he loved her… while she was holding a live grenade after saving the little girl who had been strapped to it. Sam had tried everything in his power to tell Andy how sorry he was and he promised to make it up to her if she had given him a second chance.

_"I'm going to show you every single day until you say yes. I'm going to make you dinner. I'm going to take out your garbage. I'm going to walk your dog. _

_"I don't have a dog."_

_"Then let's get a dog. A labradoodle, mutt from the pound, I don't care. Let's bring him home and call him Boo! Boo Radley. I've always loved that name for a dog."_

Andy quickly recovered and was concentrating on silencing the bells and whistles in her head telling her that this was a bad idea. Not that she could change anything. It wasn't like she could go discuss her relationship drama with her staff sergeant. Reluctanly she asked Sam, "So, when do we start?"

Sam grinned, but not enough to show his perfect dimples. _Probably for the best,_ thought Andy; After all, just because they were partners on this assignment didn't mean that she wasn't still trying to hate him. HE dumped HER. To answer her question Sam replied, "We start tomorrow. Take the rest of the day off. Go home and relax. I know how tired you must be coming back from UC." Andy wasn't going to object and headed for the door. Just before closing the door she heard Sam call out, "Welcome back McNally… nice hair." _Jerk._


	3. Chapter 3

Andy arrived at her condo and even though all she wanted to do was sleep, she found the energy to put her life back in order. She took a shower, put on her staple jeans and a tank top, sorted through all her mail and made a grocery list; she definitely needed to go shopping... tomorrow. Once she was satisfied that order was, for now, restored, Andy decided that an early bedtime was not only recommended, but required. Changing into pajamas Andy flopped in her bed and for the first time, relaxed. Within minutes she fell into a totally exhausted and dreamless slumber.

When Andy woke she realized it was still dark. Rolling over her clock blinked out the time of 3:30AM. Figuring that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, she decided to go take advantage of the empty gym at work and clear her head. After what Andy considered a pretty decent workout, she found that she still had a good few hours before the start of shift. Not really thinking, she made her way to Sam's office and sat down at his desk. Maybe she could start doing some research on this K-9 unit project. She quickly logged onto Sam's computer and smirked; he really should change his password. What Andy was not expecting was the photo that came up as the screensaver; a smiling Sam and Andy at fifteenth division's local pub, The Black Penny. This picture had been one of Andy's favorites (heck it was one of the only pictures of them as a couple before everything had went to hell.) Andy wondered why Sam would still have this as his screensaver, after all they weren't a couple anymore. Suddenly, Andy had a strange mixture of feelings, but she couldn't pinpoint any of them. Guilt, frustration, hurt, annoyance, love? Andy's thoughts began to race. _Had he truly meant what he said six months ago? Was there still something there between them? _As hard as she tried to stop them, the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter at the idea. She didn't want to feel like this anymore._ He had dumped her and then tried to apologize six weeks later. He had told her he loved her, but only in a life or death situation; Heat of the moment…right_? She had thought that going away would lessen all these complicated feelings, but seeing that photo, and seeing him now at work, they all came flooding back.

Trying not to over think this early, Andy opened the internet browser searching for K-9 unit training. Feeling lucky, Andy opened the first hit. Quickly skimming the page Andy moved onto the next search hit. The more information she acquired, the more excited about this project she became. Andy got right to work making contacts and hoped that Sam wouldn't mind her making a few "executive" decisions. Feeling accomplished with the head start she made, Andy decided she might be able to take a quick nap. Curling up on the couch in Sam's office (why every detective needed a couch she had no idea) Andy drifted into a light nap.

Sam always came into work early, a habit he had begun over the past six months. It was his time of reflection in a way, and he could do his paperwork in peace and quiet. Plus, now that he had Boo, he was responsible for an early morning run not knowing when he would get off to take him again. Sam made his way (Boo right at his side) to his office. As he approached, he was puzzled by the soft glow of his desk lamp. Apprehensively, he entered his office. As soon as he opened the door Sam chuckled quietly to himself. There, on the couch, was none other than Andy McNally, lightly snoring. Determined not to wake her, Sam silently moved across the room and sat at his desk. Noticing that his computer had been turned on, Sam realized that Andy hadn't closed her last browser page. "Dear Ms. McNally and Mr. Swarek: Thank you for joining The Canadian Police Canine Association. We are excited to see you for our upcoming K-9 training course. Please come prepared to work and learn. This two week course is designed to train not only your K-9 partner, but you as a handler. Be aware that this program is only the core basics, your K-9 will have to work in the field a minimum of six months before certification can be awarded…" Sam stared at the computer screen for a few minutes trying to process what he had just read. Had Andy really signed them up for a two week course? This could get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy groaned when she woke up with a severely stiff neck. Trying to stretch, her feet made contact with a furry object. Still in a slight fog, she tried to remember where she was. Blinking rapidly, she saw that she was in Sam's office and the furry object at her feet was none other than her future K-9 partner, Boo. This realization made Andy sit bolt upright. Looking around the room, she realized that Sam was not in his office, but a cup of coffee was sitting next to the couch with a note. "Good morning! Enjoy the caffeine. Maybe it will help you from falling asleep on my couch. –Sam" Rolling her eyes, Andy took a sip of the coffee. It was exactly how she always made it. Apparently he hadn't forgotten in six months. Patting Boo on the head, Andy took her coffee and headed towards the locker room to change.

Parade again was short and sweet, but instead of heading out on patrol, Andy made her way back to Sam's office. Knocking quickly, she opened the door to find Sam packing up some equipment and Boo's food bowls.

"Going somewhere?" Andy asked.

"We all are," Sam answered with a smirk. "After all, someone signed us up for a K-9 training course."

"Yeah… Well, I um thought, or didn't rather that we could all use the training, but maybe you had something else planned. God, I should have checked with you first. Sorry. You mad?"

Sam chuckled. He had missed her nervous monologues. "No, not at all. It had to be done sometime. I think Boo will enjoy it. I've already cleared the time off with Best. Give me ten minutes and I'll give you a ride back to your condo to pack."

Andy nodded in agreement and wandered off to the locker room to grab some things. Sure enough, ten minutes later Andy was met by Sam and Boo outside of the locker room. The ride to her condo was quiet, but Andy couldn't help noticing how easily they could fall back into a routine together. When they had been partnered on the job, they were always commended for having the division's highest arrest rates. They worked well together. Sam dropped Andy off and headed to his house to pack. He told her that he would be back in about an hour. Andy let herself into her condo and pulled her suitcase out of her closet. While she was packing, she allowed her mind to wander for the second time today. _How is this going to go? Two weeks with Sam and Boo. What if it gets awkward? Could she do this?_ Thinking both about the training and her current situation with Sam, she lost track of time and only realized that she wasn't quite ready when Sam yelled to her from downstairs. Quickly flinging articles of clothing and the necessities into her suitcase, she made it downstairs before Sam had to call to her a second time.

Sam and Andy arrived with Boo to the training facility in record time; call it defensive driving, or Sam's lead foot. After checking in they were directed to their living quarters for the remainder of the course. The room was simple, but luckily for both there were two separate beds. _Thank goodness_ thought Andy. She did not want to make their current situation any more complicated. The remainder of the day consisted of unpacking and reading the training manuals they received at check in. By the time nine rolled around that evening, both Sam and Andy were dragging. Calling it an early night, they both fell asleep feeling somewhat confident for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went off way too early for Andy's taste. It took her three slaps to finally silence the source of the horrendous screaming. Sitting up and stretching she perked up at the smell of coffee. Wandering into the common room she was met with a cup of coffee from Sam. He had already showered and was dressed for the day stating that he usually gets up early to walk Boo. Feeling guilty for sleeping as long as she did, Andy cooked pancakes (much to Sam's amusement) and then hurried to change. Classes began in forty-five minutes and Andy did not want to be late.

The participants were all beginning to gather in a circle as Sam and Andy made their way to the training field. Feeling overwhelmed by the sheer number of other handlers (that looked like they knew a few things already) and their canines (none of which were labradoodles), Andy looked over at Sam and saw a look of determination on his face. Andy made a mental note to ask Sam eventually why he chose this assignment. Exactly at nine, the instructors, a tall, older man and a small, spitfire of a woman entered the circle of participants. In between the two instructors, a Belgian Malinois sat stoically between them. The woman began by welcoming all participants to the course and discussed the format of the program. The two weeks were to be divided into categories needed for canine police; basic obedience, agility training, tracking, subject apprehension, and a choice of elective between narcotics, arson, or explosives. Sam and Andy made the decision to train Boo for narcotics as it was currently their biggest crime problem back at fifteen.

Once all the groups had made their elective decisions, the older man began his addendum to the course information. He spent time discussing items such as patience, forgiveness, and communication in regards to working with canines. As he spoke Andy couldn't help but stare at Sam. _Was he following the subtle messages that they could relate to?_ When the man began to wrap up his speech, he ended on a note about partners:

"I don't know why you all chose this path or IF you chose this path at all. And I don't know if you have been partners for years or IF you even had a choice in your partners, but personally I don't care. Just know that in this job those questions can't matter. What matters is that you each have your partner's back. Regardless of the situation, your partner should always know that you are giving them your best. And now with a canine partner you have to work harder to protect not one, but two partners. If you can't let go of problems you may have with this career or partner, you may leave now."

Andy continued to stare at Sam. She remembered him giving her a similar speech back when she was a rookie set on making it on her own. Over the past few years, Andy had seen and learned firsthand the kind of cop Sam was; resourceful, courageous, and deep down under a hard exterior he truly cared about others and helping people. He was one of the best cops and she felt lucky to have him as her partner; past and present. Even now she didn't have to wonder who had her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying it. :)

~Carly

Once the instructor ended his speech, Andy snapped back to attention and the real fun began. Training was brutal, but slowly Sam and Andy began to show why they had worked so well together in the past. While Sam excelled in training Boo the basics, Andy excelled on the agility course. Even Boo, who began as the black sheep of the class slowly, became a respectable member of future canine officers excelling at tracking. Their system had not gone unnoticed by the instructors who continued to take notes on their clipboards.

By the end of two weeks, Sam and Andy were feeling pretty good about this whole program. They had made some contacts with fellow officers and were excited about getting out on patrol with Boo to begin their six month field work rotation. Sometime during the two weeks, Sam noticed a change in both Andy and Boo. Andy was becoming more like the Andy he had first trained and eventually fell in love with; the bubbly yet determined cop with the lion's heart. Boo, who had always followed Sam was now walking closer to Andy and when Sam would go looking for Boo for their morning run, he found him almost every morning sleeping at Andy's feet. Everything about this complicated and unexpected assignment was falling into place.

Sam, Andy, and Boo arrived back to work ready to share their knowledge with the division. Life quickly fell back into a routine. Sam continued to work cases as a detective while Andy went back to patrol, only partnering up when a case involving the K-9 unit was requested. However, even with differing schedules, Sam and Andy tried to continue Boo's training together followed by either breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Andy noticed how she began to look forward to their training sessions and even though she didn't think she was quite ready to let Sam back in, she was willing to see where their new found friendship could go.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry some of these chapters are short. I'm only breaking my story up where I think it feels right. Keep reviewing!

~Carly

Work continued over the next few months. Sam, Andy, and Boo were getting called in on more and more narcotics cases, but Sam was hoping that they would get called in on something different as Boo continued to excel in tracking. Andy began crossing off the days on the calendar before Boo's certification exam. A week before Boo's certification, Andy was out on patrol with Nick and they were called to the scene of a large drug bust. Knowing that Boo would be asked for, she called Sam and filled him in. Sam said he and Boo were on their way ETA of thirty minutes. Andy ended the call and split up the work between her and Nick to secure the perimeter. She was to clear the inside of the building while Nick taped off the outside. As Andy began to climb the front steps she took in the appearance of the house. Its paint was faded and peeling yet covered in graffiti, there were boards on most of the broken windows; how the building was still standing was a mystery. Andy made a quick note to move slowly as the floorboards creaked under her weight.

About twenty minutes later, Sam arrived at the scene with Boo. Finding Nick taping off the perimeter he asked him if they had any more leads. Nick told Sam so far there was nothing concrete, but that Andy was clearing the inside and might bring out some new clues. Sam radioed to Andy to see what she saw and that he and Boo had arrived. Andy was just coming down from the second floor. So far all was clear. As Andy went to radio Sam back she felt her current step give out, bringing with it part of the second floor and crashing Andy down landing hard on what must have been the cement basement below. Not moving for a few minutes, trying to assess whether she was bruised or broken, Andy came to a realization…She was trapped.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had heard Andy start to tell him she was on her way out when her radio became full of static. Finding this strange, Sam tried again to radio Andy with no response. Sam alerted Nick and after trying to radio her one more time with no response, Nick volunteered to go check it out. After all, Sam had Boo tethered to him currently. When Nick returned with no Andy and a distraught expression, Sam knew something was seriously wrong. When Nick approached, Sam tried to calmly ask what he saw, but the emotion in his voice gave him away. He was less than calm at the moment. Hell, this was her second time being trapped in a collapsed building! Even after all this time on the job, she was still a danger magnet, able to find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. As her training officer and eventually her partner, Sam had come to terms with this knowledge, but it still didn't make him feel any better about it, nor did it prevent him from gaining a few grey hairs. What made his current panic worse was the small flashback that now was currently playing in his head on repeat. It had been after Andy and Sam broke up. She had dealt with internal affairs all day after an incident in booking when Sam approached her. She had asked him what he was still doing at the station. Sam had told her that he just wanted to make sure she was ok. Without missing a beat, Andy had responded, "Yeah, well that's not your job anymore." That flashback had haunted Sam and even after telling her exactly how he felt and trying to apologize she vanished on an UC operation. Now that they were back to being partners (and friends), he had wanted to bring the subject up again. He needed Andy to know that even though they weren't currently together didn't mean that he didn't still worry about her, feeling the need to protect her. In a way he had hoped that during their time together she would already understand that. Sam told himself that if (_not if Sam, when) _Andy got out of this situation he was going to talk to her. Really talk to her; he had to make her understand that he had screwed up and he wanted her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy sat surrounded by rotten boards and plaster. She had looked for an opening of escape with no such luck. She had heard Nick call out to her, but apparently her current location prevented Nick from hearing her reply. At that moment Andy realized that she had fallen on her radio. Turning to her left side she observed that the radio had been turned off with the fall. Turning it back on, Andy prayed that it was functional enough to let someone know she was ok.

Sam was standing with Nick waiting for the fire department to arrive. Sam had felt sick when he had to call in the current situation adding "officer down." Not just any officer, his officer. Just as Sam thought he would lose his mind, his radio alerted him to some static followed by the voice he most definitely needed to hear…"Sam?" Sam couldn't answer fast enough to Andy. Not trusting his voice to say much he replied "Yeah, McNally, I'm here. You ok?"

Andy answered, "Yeah. I'm fine, but I think I'm stuck in here." He knew that she was trying to keep it together, but he could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

Déjà vu kicked in at that moment as Sam remembered the last time she was trapped in a building, only this time she was alone. She didn't have another person to keep her mind focused. Last time she had to be a cop, not a victim. He knew that today there was nothing stopping her from having a meltdown. At that moment, Sam had an idea. He told Andy, "McNally, I want you to stay on your radio, we are sending in one of our best to find you."

"Find me?! Sam, I just told you I'm trapped. No one will be capable of finding me without first getting rid of some of this debris.

"Trust me McNally. Let me know when they get to you."

Sam bent down to his furry partner and pulled out of his back pocket a toy that Andy had bought him on one of their many trips to the pet store. Hoping that it contained even the smallest bit of her scent, he put the toy in front of Boo's nose. Boo immediately caught onto the drill. "Find mommy," Sam whispered to Boo and unhooked his long line. The moment Boo put his nose to the ground and head up the front steps, Sam sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening to get Andy out safely and for Boo to find her before she lost it completely.

Andy sat on the floor barely keeping it together. She was sore and tired, and all she wanted was to get out of this mess and go home. She thought of Sam, and how he told her to sit tight. She still didn't believe that there was anyone who could get to her right now. She had tried to get out, but all the possible holes were too small. At that moment she heard rather than saw movement. Training her eyes to the direction of the sound she finally saw him. At that instant, the tears began to fall. She reached out and pulled Boo into a death grip hugging him as if he would disappear. "Good boy!" Andy choked out not exactly sure whether she should be crying or laughing. After they both settled down, Boo remained close putting his head in Andy's lap as if he knew he had to be patient until help arrived. Andy radioed Sam a simple thank you as her voice was not yet back under control. Sam smiled and knew that Boo had gotten to her. She sounded tired, but the nervousness had been brought to a minimum.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So this is the last chapter! I could have written more, but remember my paper could only be 20 pages (double spaced!) I think you'll like the ending, but don't let me assume; Send in those reviews and let me know how you liked/disliked the story! Thanks!

~Carly

Within an hour, the fire department was able to extract enough of the rubble to get Andy and Boo out. Andy had never been so thankful to see those familiar flashing blue and red lights. After being checked out by the EMT's (nothing was broken, but she should expect to be sore for about a week) Andy was cleared to go back to the station. As she was sitting in the back of the ambulance, Andy saw Sam making his way to her. By his side, Boo trotted obediently carrying a toy that Andy recognized as one she had bought him after their first big drug bust. Andy smiled and began to walk towards them, meeting them halfway. Sam was the first to speak, he had all these things he wanted to tell her, but after today's events didn't want to overwhelm her. Keeping it light he started "Hey. Welcome back…again."

Andy giggled at how cheesy Sam could be; she too had lots on her mind. She wanted to tell Sam how she has enjoyed working with him again after all these months and while she was sitting in that basement with Boo she realized that she was willing to give them another chance. He had hurt her, but she realized today that even through everything, he still always had her back. Like Sam, she too resorted to a simple "Thank you," but she hoped her smile showed Sam just how thankful she was.

Silently, they both made their way to Sam's cruiser and headed back to the station. At this point they were already making overtime. As soon as they arrived back at the station, Sam and Andy went their separate ways; Andy was hoping a hot shower would stop her sore everything from aching, and Sam had to go give his statement for today's events.

Andy punched out and was on her way out of the station when a familiar office light drew her attention. Smiling Andy made her way to Sam's office. Boo was asleep on the couch and Sam sat with his nose practically in a case file. Not sure whether he had even heard her come in she knocked on the door she was currently holding open.

Sam immediately looked up from his file and grinned showing off his perfect dimples, he had figured she had gone home by now. Setting down the case file he said "Hey."

Andy said nothing, but made her way to sit next to Boo on the couch. It was then that she finally spoke. "Hey"

Sam could tell that she was over thinking something, but decided to let it go for tonight. "Need a ride home?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. Sure. That would be great. Thanks"

As Sam stood and moved to gather his and Boo's things, Andy walked over thinking she would help out by shutting down his computer. Her heart melted as soon as her eyes landed on Sam's computer. He had changed his screensaver again, and she recognized the picture immediately. It had been their first big case, and the local newspaper had wanted to report on fifteenth division's newest "officer." In the interview, the reporter had asked them why they had chose Boo and the K-9 unit. Andy could only answer honestly that it wasn't exactly on her list of career plans, it had just been her lucky day, but Sam just smiled and said that he got Boo as a promise to someone and lucked out on the rest. Looking at the photo one last time, Andy shut down his computer and met Sam at the door. Without hesitation she laced her fingers through his. Andy knew that they had a lot of talking to do, but someday they would be ok. As if sensing the mood, Boo placed himself between them and licked their hands. _Yeah, _thought Andy, _They were going to be ok._


End file.
